N'Zoth
In Blizzcon 2010's Quests and Lore panel, Chris Metzen revealed that the third named Old God, which is to be revealed in Cataclysm, will be called N'Zath or somehow known as N'zoth. N'zath is one of three Old Gods that still is active, and hold their true form. N'zath was also the one, that drove Neltharion to the brink of insanity. The first time were livings, made aware of the existence N'zaths, was when Malfurion Stormrage sensed something deep down within the Rift of Aln. An ancient evil, he called it. N'zaths form is still unknown, yet we know that he has long tentacles, as the other Old Gods. In cataclysm a new item has been introduced, the Puzzle Box of Yogg-Saron. This following is what the box says, when you make a attempt to open it. At the bottom of the ocean even light must die... The silent, sleeping, staring houses in the backwoods always dream... It would be merciful to tear them down... There is no sharp distinction between the real and the unreal... Even death may die... There is a little lamb lost in dark woods... All places, all things have souls... All souls can be devoured... What can change the nature of a man? The stars sweep chill currents that make men shiver in the dark... Do you dream while you sleep or is it an escape from the horrors of reality? Look around... They will all betray you... Flee screaming into the black forest... In the land of Ny'alotha there is only sleep... In the sleeping city of Ny'alotha walk only mad things. Ny'alotha is a city of old, terrible, unnumbered crimes... Y'knath k'th'rygg k'yi mrr'ungha gr'mula... The void sucks at your soul. It is content to feast slowly... The drowned god's heart is black ice... It is standing right behind you... Do not move... Do not breathe... Have you had the dream again? A black goat with seven eyes that watches from the outside. In the sunken city, he lays dreaming. Open me! Open me! Open me! Then only will you know peace. You resist... You cling to your life as if it actually matters... You will learn... The tortured spirits of your ancestors cling to you, screaming in silence. Apparently they are quite numerous. The fish know all the secrets. They know the cold. They know the dark. The giant rook watches from the dead trees. Nothing breathes beneath his shadow. Ny'alotha may be the Emerald Nightmare, the only core of pure evil, in the Emerald Dream. Also it says: "In the sleeping city of Ny'alotha walk only mad things." The mad things may be the unwakings, creatures that is captured in the Emerald Dream. Forced to stay there forever. Also the sleeping city, reference to the Emerald Dream and the Emerald Nightmare, as those who wander in the twisted world, all sleeps. N'zath is the one that is responsible for the Emerald Nightmare, and not Xavius which many thinks. de:N'Zath Category:Speculation Category:Speculation